Hogwarts read The Deathly Hallows
by fairygirl2468
Summary: a book appears about the future and is read to Hogwarts in harry's 5th year trio's and others future kids come to the past.Shocking truths will be revealed about the trios and others so be prepared for tears,anger,shouting oh and near heart attacks
1. Prologue

The Gryffindor 5th year boys, as the rest of the school, woke with a start when they heard Umbridge's shrilly voice magically magnified so it could be heard all over the school.

"All students and teachers please report to the Great Hall immediately."

Harry groaned and cast a look at his alarm clock. 7:00 AM. He groaned again.

"What's she on about? It's bloody Saturday!" Dean exclaimed but got up nevertheless as did the others.

Twenty minutes later the whole school had gathered in the Great Hall, which felt strangely crowded since the only times when the whole school population were there at the same time were at the Welcoming Feast, the Halloween Feast and the End-Of-Term Feast.

"What do you think the old toad's up to this time?" Ron asked between yawns as the Trio sat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by the other Weasleys and Lee Jordan, looking warily at Umbridge, who sat straight in her seat, a rather nasty grin etched on her face.

"I honestly have no idea, though knowing Umbridge, it won't be good," Harry replied.

"I wonder what they are doing here, though?" Hermione suddenly asked, nodding her head towards Amelia Bones, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, Fudge, and much to the Weasley's dismay, Percy, who all sat at the High Table with the teachers.

"No idea," the boys shrugged. Then Umbridge stood and opened her toad-like mouth.

"I have gathered you all here today to a read a book that I've found. This, however, will take more than just a day, but we're reading these books non-stop and, if necessary, lessons next week will be cancelled."

The students started cheering at this, though they quieted abruptly at the death glare directed to them by Professor McGonagall. Instead, they settled for looking at Umbridge with slightly curious faces, for the first time ever wanting her to continue speaking.

"This book is about the school year of a special student, from his point of view,"

Harry tensed up. This better not be what he thought it was, judging by the look on Umbridge's face...

"Of course I am talking of your so-called hero, Mr. Harry Potter."

"No," Harry groaned. He really didn't want the whole school to hear his inner thoughts...

"With us today we have Alastor Moody,"

Most of the students looked warily at the ex-Auror as they knew what had happened last year, but some, as Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys, cheered, and the youngest students, who knew nothing about the incidents at the Tournament, started to whisper excitedly and staring in awe at Mad-Eye.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt,"

He gave a small smile in the Gryffindor direction,

"Amelia Bones,"

Madam Bones' stern, razor-sharp gaze swept over the students through her monocle, but soften when she caught Susan's eye. Susan smiled at her aunt.

"The Minister," Umbridge, the Slytherins and some others looked smug as the rest scowled at Fudge.

"And Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant of the Minister."

The Weasley twins booed loudly at their brother and Ginny and Ron glared at him fiercely, who looked away from them and turrned his eyes at Umbridge eagerly.

"We'll be able to see through his lies once and for all, and now, I will start reading," the toad said in her shrill, sickly sweet voice. All of the adults and some of the students stared on her expectantly, but Dumbledore, seeing the looks on many faces, stood up.

"I do believe that it would help if we all ate breakfast first, so we have a chance to awake properly," he smiled.

"Y-yes, yes of course," Umbridge stammered.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and sat down, reaching for some bacon.

"Why does this kind of things always happen to me?" Harry muttered.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten over it yet. You have horrible luck." Ron said while shoveling bacon into his mouth.

**BOOM!**

Everyone looked shocked as 5 teens around 15 or 16 years old appeared.

A girl with pale blonde hair was leaning her head against a boy. She was wearing finger cut off black lace gloves the short kind, knee high black converse, the Hogwarts uniform shirt, silver and green tie, the Hogwarts uniform skirt, a green and black scarf, her hair was under a snug looking green hat, her only make up was a black and green smoky eye with a tint of silver. She also had a green bag slung across her body. She gave off a girly goth look, a _I'll kick your ass if you mess with me_ look, but she gave off a gentle kind vibe along with an ice queen vibe.

The boy she was leaning on was the exact replica of Harry. He wore round glasses like Harry and his hair was just as messy. He pretty much wore the Hogwarts uniform except he wore Slytherin embellishments, a green and silver tie, a black and green hat that looked hand made and it had ear flaps, black converse, a green and black scarf that hung loosely around his neck. He didn't wear a blazer or a jumper just a shirt. He sent a look at the boys who were starting to stare dreamily at the blonde girl. It was a look that said _hey I'm usually a nice guy but mess with her and I'll break your face._

Another boy looked exactly like him except he had warm brown eyes and no glasses wore the same but instead of converse he had on regular sneakers, had no hat, his tie was loose around his neck and he was in Gryffindor embellishments. He gave off a confident slightly arrogant vibe that Snape recognized immediately (coughJamesPottercough).

The other girl had Weasely red hair and brown eyes the exact same shade as Hermione's (not that anyone noticed). She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform except she had a gray jumper on instead of just a shirt, a gold and red tie and black flats. She wore mascara and eyeliner. She had a tan fringe vintage looking bag slung across her shoulder too. She gave off a bookwormish (now who do I know that's a bookworm?) vibe but she also gave the look that said _just because I'm a bookworm doesn't mean I can't cause you excruciating pain Have a good day_.

The third boy had pale blonde hair much like the other girl's but hers was a tad lighter. He wore the Hogwarts unifrom minus the jumper and blazer, a gold and red tie which was hanging loosely around his neck, and black shoes. He stood near the red haired girl but was also glancing back at the blonde haired girl. They look like siblings was what many of the students thought.

"Excuse me but who are you 5?" Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.

The 5 turned there heads around and looked at her.

"We're from the future and the one's who sen the book. And before you have us arrested we have permissions from the Minster." The red haired girl spoke her voice laced with boredom.

"Well introductions. What are your names, house, parents, age year, siblings and anything else you want to add."Dumbledore asked

"_Rose Julia Weasley, Gryffindor, 5th year, 15 years old, Ron Weasley and Hermonie Weasley nee Granger, I have a younger brother in 3rd year named Hugo, terrified of spiders, I enjoy reading, quidditch but I'm not obsessed like dad, considered the Gryffindor Ice Queen, my favorite subject is Charms which is also my best subject, middle name after my mum's mum, one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts dating Scorpius Malfoy and best friends with his sister."_

Ron and Hermione blushed when she said they were her parents while people congratulated them. But when that fact that she was dating and friends with Malfoy's kids sunk in there was a... to say the least an explsoion.

**"WHAT!"**

**"WHY THE HELL WOULD I LET YOU DATE THAT SCUM'S SPAWN!"**

**"DID YOU DRINK A LOVE POTION OR SOMETHING?"**

"**DOES BEING MENTAL RUN IN YOUR FAMILY OR SOMETHING?"**

"**WHY HAVEN'T RON AND HERMOINE GOTTEN YOUR HEAD CHECKED OUT AT ST. MUNGOS?"**

Many of the shouts were similar along with gasps and sputtering until...

"**COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"** shouted the blonde haired girl.

"Thank you," she said when everyone shut up and looked at her.

_"My name is Amaryllis (am-er-il-is) Elisa Daphne Malfoy, Slytherin, 16 years old Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, 6th year, younger brother Scorpius in 5th year, my favorite subject is Defense and Potions and they're my best subject, Slytherin Princess and Ice Queen, favorite color is green, black, blue and silver, I like to read, play the piano, guitar, violin, play quidditch, best friends with Rose Weasley, one of the smartest girls at Hogwarts, my friends call me Elise, I'm a metophormangus but my hair is an auburn color because of my Aunt Daphne, _but it's a little redder_. I usually keep my hair black or blonde though depending on my mood."_ she said changing her hair black with green highlights.

_"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Gryffindor, 15 years old, 5th year, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass, older sister Liliana Malfoy formally know as the Slytherin Princess and Ice Queen at school, I like to play quidditch, drums, guitar, seeker on house team, my favorite subject is Defense and Potions which are also my best subject, best friends with Albus Potter dating Rose Weasley."_ He said this in drawling voice

_"I am James Sirius Potter, Gryffindor, 16 years old, 6th year, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley, younger brother Albus Potter 5th year and Lily Luna Potter 3rd year, known as the Prince of Gryffindor, second James Potter and a reason why Hogwarts hates you dad, mum, I like quidditch, pranks, also chaser on house team, my favorite subject is Transfiguration and that's my best subject too, madly in love with Amaryllis Malfoy who has rejected me 6426 times."_ he exclaimed.

_"Albus Severus Potter here, 15 years old, Slytherin, 5th year, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley, younger sister Lily Luna Potter 3rd year, older brother, James Sirius Potter, in 6th year, I like quidditch, think my brother's a dunderhead, adore my little sister, thinsk Elise is a scary as hell sometimes, my favorite subject is Defense, best subject is Defense and Potions which my brother is so ashamed of but I think he only thinks that because he's absolutely horrible at Potions and blown up the room about 36 times, oh and Professor Snape but he lets me call him Severus, though he absolutely adores Lily and Elise, he just only likes me and Rose, hates James, seeker on house team, best friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Amaryllis Elisa Malfoy._

"Mr. Potter I'm honored you named your son after me." Dumbledore stated his eyes twinkling brightly.

**"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NAME YOUR KID AFTER SNAPE!"** Ron shouted

**"WERE YOU DRUNK?"** Neville surprisingly shrieked.

"Actually Dad said that Severus Snape was the bravest man he ever knew." Albus added cheerfully.

Everyone turned to Harry and gave him a WHAT THE FUCK look while other stated it. Harry just shrugged wondering what happened to make him think this way.

Snape looks shock that he likes a Potter spawn though he doesn't mind the female Malfoy.

Apparently the who the parents are hadn't sunk in yet and when it did well...

"**YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER!" **The Weasley brothers minus Percy shouted.

Ginny was blushing furiously as was Hermione. Ron's ears turned a shade of red no one knew existed and Harry's face was about the same color as Ron's ears and he looked like he half wanted to pass out of shock, joy and well shock.

**THUD**

Everyone turned toward the Ravenclaw able where Astoria Greengrass had appeared to have passed out onto the floor. Her sister rushing to her side looking like she was about to pass out as well. Draco was well he fainted. Pansy was furious her face turned tomato red and she was screaming profanities until someone Silenced her. It took at least a good half hour before everyone was calm and the people who had passed out came to. Elise or Amaryllis ( pick what you want to call her) had a smirk on her face and was leaning into Al.

"Are you all done?" Rose said amusement evident in her voice.

Umbridge who was overwhelmed and still in slight shock from the chaos that occurred only nodded and handed the book to Dumbledore.


	2. The Dark Lord Ascending

"**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."**

Dumbledore flinched slightly and no one noticed, except for Snape who sent a questioning glance his way.

**The Dark Lord Ascending."**

**The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.**

"Are they Death Eaters?" A sixth year Gryffindor asked fearfully.

Dumbledore's gaze was unusually solemn. "We shall have to wait and see."

**"News?" asked the taller of the two.**

**"The best," replied Severus Snape.**

There was a collective gasp and all heads swiveled to Snape, who was slightly pale.

"Aha!"Fudge pointed at Snape. " A spy!"

"He's a spy but it's not what you think trust me. I wouldn't be named after him if he was." Al reasoned.

The students still looked suspiciously at Snape.

**The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched.**

**"Thought I might be late," said Yaxley,**

A few Ministry workers exchanged glances.

**his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight. "It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?" Snape nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of imposing wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute and passed straight through, as though the dark metal was smoke.**

"Whoa!How did you do that?" A first year- Ravenclaw asked

**The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Yaxley drew his wand again pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock,strutting majestically along the top of the hedge.**

"Oh no…"Draco whispered his face deathly pale.

"**He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks**…" **Yaxley thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort.**

Everyone in the hall turned to look at Draco Malfoy and the Minister looked shocked.

"Lucius?Well… I never knew…" he mumbled incoherently.

**A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.**

**The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the wall followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze handle.**

**The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope,**

Gasps were heard around the room.

**and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below. None of the people seated underneath this singular sight were looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.**

"**Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."**

"Is…Is-is that V-voldemort?" Molly Weasley stuttered.

A few people flinched at the name while Dumbledore nodded thoughfully.

"I believe so."

"LIES! HE IS DEAD!" Umbridge shrieked.

"Umbridge shut up." Elise said glaring fiercely.

Surprisingly she did.

**The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.**

Many of the people screamed and the adults looked gobsmacked.

"That-that's … him…" Fudge squeaked.

Many of the people were now looking at Harry, especially those who had called him a liar or had thought of him as one.

Unnoticed by everyone else, Elise seemed to be shaking in Al's arms who seemed to be whispering something in her ear.

"**Severus, here," said Voldemort**

The hall flinched

**, indicating the seat on his immediate right.**

A few glared at Snape

"You're his right-hand man!" Colin Creevey accused.

Snape just glared coldly at him until her turned away.

"**Yaxley – beside Dolohov."**

"But…But…Isn't he…?" Fudge paled considerably.

Tears came to Molly's eyes as she remembered her twin brothers who were so brutally murdered by Antonin Dolohov.

**The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.**

"**So?"**

"**My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."**

There were a few outraged hisses around the hall.

"Traitor!" A Ravenclaw sixth year shouted, who turned out to be Cho Chang.

**The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.**

"**Saturday … at nightfall," repeated Voldemort. His red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze.**

Likewise, several of the students flinched.

**Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.**

Harry and surisingly Elise shuddered and said at the same time "It's creepy when he does that."

"How do you know that?" Harry spoke his vocie laced with confusion.

"I just do alright." she said her voice cracking as she turned her head from him.

"**Good. Very good. And this information comes –"**

" – **from the source we discussed," said Snape.**

"**My Lord."**

**Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him.**.

"**My Lord, I have heard differently."**

**Yaxley waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."**

"Hang on!Isn't that about two years from now?" Everyone was staring open-mouthed at Harry.

**Snape was smiling.**

"**My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."**

"**I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.**

"**If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."**

Fudge paled again.

"But…but..h-how?"

"Minister don't be surprised it happened in the past before." Rose Weasley spoke in a dead and slightly sarcastic voice but mostly dead.

"**The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.**

**Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought.**

"**My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy –"**

**Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.**

"**Where are they going to hide the boy next?"**

"**At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."**

More glares were directed at Snape.

"**Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"**

**Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders.**

"**My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have – with difficulty, and after great effort – succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."**

"Pius? Isn't he the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Percy asked, drawing glares from the Weasleys and he squirmed in his seat.

**Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back.**

Molly hissed and nearby students backed away from her. She looked downright scary.

"**It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."**

"Wait a minute! If Scrimgeour's the Minister? Then…" Fudge's eyes were wide.

"Maybe the truth was discovered?" Minerva suggested.

"**Yes – my Lord, that is true – but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the ****Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."**

"**As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."**

"**We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval.**

Harry snorted.

"Is his approval really worth that much trouble?"

" I believe so." Dumbledore said solemnly and a few people looked disgusted at the Death Eaters.

"**We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."**

"**He will not do either," said Snape.**

"**The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."**

"At least the Order's smart." Harry said loudly.

"**All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."**

**Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned.**

**Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."**

"That's not true!" A second- year Gryffindor yelled amidst the silence.

His outburst triggered a wave of curses at Voldemort and declarations of loyalty for Harry who was hiding his tomato-red face.

"QUIET!"Umbridge shrieked silencing the hall.

**The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. **

**Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him.**

"Wonder who the poor dude is."Blaise Zabini wondered.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? Just cause I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I have to support him."

A few people looked impressed

"**I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."**

The hall was silent now and every single head was turned to Harry Potter whose head was on the table. So many were shocked that such a young boy had to face the most evil wizard in the world at just 17.

Voldemort's words hung in the air like mist and fog as the students wondered and thought. The teachers were exchanging glances and furtive looks were thrown at Snape who seemed to be deep in thought.

Slytherins were looking half-afraid and half-impressed. Some were afraid that their fathers would be mentioned and get into trouble.

**At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet.**

"**Wormtail,"**

A hiss of anger escaped the trio's mouth.

"Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore explained calmly to Fudge.

"But…He is dead!" Fudge tried to argue weakly.

"Sirius Black was innocent. Haven't you realised that what Harry has been saying is the truth and not lies? If you wish , you may question him after the reading of this book." Dumbledore gazed somewhat coldly at Fudge. Fudge gulped.

"Very well. We will look into this matter later."

Percy gazed, open-mouthed, at the scene before him. _So Potter was telling the truth after all this time… I went to call Dad and Mum traitors…_ He hung his head, guilt rising up in him.

**said Voldemort**

*insert flinch*

**, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above**

Everyone looked sickened again, praying that it was not anyone that they knew.

**, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"**

"**Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied.**

**Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver.**

Harry grimaced as he remembered the scene in the graveyard. Voldemort granting Pettigrew a new hand….

"**As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."**

"What? What's wrong with his wand?" Terry Boot asked in surprise.

Harry hesitated. Should he tell everyone?

"Harry and Voldemort's wand have twin cores-" Dumbledore began

Many people gasped in shock and turned to stare at Harry.

"Before any of you say anything it's just a wand. It doesn't make the wizard if it did we would all be boring lumps." Scorpius said which was surprisingly wise.

**The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.**

"He did." Harry said darkly, not bothering to explain.

"**No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see … Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."**

All eyes were on Draco who was both embarrassed and afraid at the same time. Had they lost favour with the Dark Lord?

**Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.**

"What happened to him?"Draco whispered, pale in fear.

"**My Lord?"**

"**Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."**

"**I …"**

"-need it for my donuts." James said with a straight face.

**Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. **

**At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.**

"**What is it?"**

**"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.**

"**And the core?"**

"**Dragon – dragon heartstring."**

"**Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own.**

Many people were sniggering at the Malfoys' disgracement but Draco, instead of snapping at them, kept his head down and chewed on his lip nervously.

"STOP IT! How would you feel if you father was in that situation!"

Turning toward the voice everyone was shocked to see a the tear soaked face of the young Malfoy girl who seemed to be shaking violently.

"Elise don't strain yourself. You'll you know." Al said worry in his eyes.

Elise gave him a scathing look but gave in. For now.

**The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.**

**"Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"**

**Some of the throng sniggered.**

**"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late … What is it about my presence in your home that displaces you, Lucius?"**

"Shouldn't he be glad that You-Know-Who chose his house as a meeting place?" Dennis CReevey asked timidly.

"How should I know?" Draco snarled.

"**Nothing – nothing, my Lord!"**

"**Such lies Lucius … "The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.**

"Nagini…"Harry whispered.

Those afraid of snakes looked nauseous at the mental image of a large snake.

**The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking.**

A Hufflepuff first year threw up all over the floor, shocking everybody. Madam Pomfrey immediately vanished his sick and handed him a Calming Draught.

**Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy.**

"**Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?"**

"**Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it – we do."**

**To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact.**

"Awww are you afraid Drakey?" The twins and James mocked him.

"WEASLEYS! POTTER! HOW DARE YOU 10 POINTS EACH!" Professor McGongall said furiously.

"Why! They're a bunch of cowards." The twins exclaimed.

Then out of nowhere they got kicked in the stomach,punched in the face and slammed to the ground.

It was Elise. Her face still deathly pale but a look of absolute hatred on her face. Scorpius was the same but he was being held back by a spell cast by Rose who seemed to be trying to calm him down.

"I'll tell you a little secret. My father does not wan to be there. He has to or else Voldemort will torture my grandmother and grandfather in front of my father and then kill them. You think all Slytherins are evil but a lot of them are being forced into it. There will is tortured out of them. That's what happened to my aunt Bellatrix. Her sister Andromeda not Andromeda Tonks was suppose to be the Death Eater but she found out and exchanged places. Her will was literally tortured out of her. So don't you dare call my family cowards. They did what they did to protect there families and I promise you not many people are willing to sacrifice their life, their future to save family. My family is not weak." Elise told them, scathingly.

"She- she what?"

Everyone looked toward the doors of the Great Hall where Sirius (in dog form), Remus, Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda stood.

Andromeda's face looked pale and shocked.

"Bella did that for me how why?" Andromeda's voice shook.

"Did you ever wonder why you weren't hunted down? It was because of Aunty. Her resistance was tortured out her. She was Crucio every week or two. When it was done she was insane. It was no longer the Bella you knew. She became Bellatrix Lestrange not your sweet little Bella but she fought til the end. You always wondered what happen to her the summer after your 3rd year. That was happened. Your sister in a way died for you."

That seemed to be the last straw for Andromeda. She broke down crying, sliding to the floor. Tonks went to comfort her mother but someone else got to her first. It was Narcissa. And she was crying as well. Andromeda looked up at her in shock because it had been years since they'd hugged much less spoken.

"Andi, years may have separated us, viewpoints may have divided us but I've never stopped being your sister." Narcissa answered as if reading her mind. She gave Andromeda a watery smile.

Then for the first time in years they were sisters again. It wasn't Narcissa Malfoy, prestigous wife of Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks, on the side of Light and mother to an Order member it was just Andi and Cissy Black. Sisters who've finally been reunited.

"But how did you find this all out?" Terry Boot said his curiosity taking over. He voiced the thought of many of the shocked and horrified students.

Elise's face seemed to fall and she said "I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. Professor would you?"

She may have asked but it was obvious to Dumbledore it was a demand so he nodded and began again.

"**My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."**

**She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.**

"**No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.**

"**My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"**

"**No higher pleasure … even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your ****family this week?"She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.**"**I don't know what you mean, my Lord."**

"**I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin.**

Despite the lingering shock and horror much excitement and congratulations broke out. Tonks was jumping up and down her hair a vibrant bubblegum pink while Remus looked half happy and half-shocked oh and half-is this a dream? Andromeda who was still crying slightly gave him a smile and told him to take care of her. Ron, Hermione and Harry all gave him enthusiastic congratulations. Sirus was jumping up and down, barking and chasing his tail. The future kids all had big smiles on their faces except Elise who seemed a little sad. Umbrige was disgusted and was about to say something when she was silenced and the spell seemed to come from Professor McGongall's direction who was too smiling at the couple. When the congratulations were done Dumbledore began to read. AGAIN.

**You must be so proud."**

**There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The giant snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.**

"**She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We – Narcissa and I – have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood.**

Many people hissed at this derogatory term and Snape stiffened, clenching his teeth painfully.

**This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."**

"HE ISN'T A BEAST!" Most of the hall shouted at the book and Remus blushed from all the support he was receiving.

"**What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"**

Remus paled visibly and his hands shook. No, it could not be.

**The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.**

"**Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."**

**And the laughter died at once.**

**"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."**

"**Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"**

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH NOT BEING A NON-PUREBLOOD!" Someone from the Ravenclaw table shouted and it was met with affirmations from all around the hall.

"**You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world … we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain …"**

**Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.**

"**Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.**

**Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"**

"It's a female?" McGonagall shrieked in shock.

"**Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.**

"**And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore.**

"**But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort.**

"She teaches here?" Pomona asked, her eyes widened and everyone was looking at all the female teachers at the table praying that it was not their favourite teacher.

**"For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage **

"NO!" shouted the Muggle Studies teacher who had broken down crying. The other female teachers rushed to her to try to give comforting words.

**who,until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

**There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.**

"**Yes … Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles … how they are not so different from us …"**

**One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.**

"**Severus … please … please …"**

"Why didn't you help her?" A fifth-year Muggle-studies student from Ravenclaw sobbed.

"How could he? He would be killed instantly and without him things would have been a lot worse." Scorpius spoke sadness filled his eyes.

"**Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance … She would have us all mate with Muggles … or, no doubt, werewolves … "**

**Nobody laughed this time. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again.**

"**Avada Kedavra."**

They couldn't hold it in any longer. A great sob rose from the hall and twinkle from Dumbledore's eyes had gone out. Charity cried even harder, knowing her future was now bleak. The professors all comforted her, swearing that they would change it.

**The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below,**

The students were crying openly, some of those really attached to the professor even got up to hug her. The hall was now a mess of tears and sad faces. Severus put his head in his hands and refused to look up.

**which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.**

"**Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood.**

"THAT'S JUST SICK!" PardamaPatil sobbed. She had been quite fond of the Professor.


	3. IMPORTANT

**Hello it's me. I've been getting a lot of comments about being Mary Sue like with Elise but I'd like to say that's not what I've been meaning to do. Elise will be a very important character you could say one of the main I finally get my lazy arse and write the next chapter you'll understand why. And here's a tease to come...**

"Al get my potion please!" Elise told him nearly screaming the last part. She'd fallen on the ground and was clutching her head.

Al was searching for something in her purse. Rose, James and Scorpius were trying to comfort her. The rest of the school stood dumbstruck and a little afraid. Then Al seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled out a small canteen. He went to Elise side and propped her up on him and made her drink. The pain seemed to stop and she was slowly falling asleep but was clutching Al.

"What the bloody hell was that?"


	4. The Tragedy of Amaryllis

"So how do you know all this?" Terry Boot said eagerly.

Elise breathed in and began "These books and the reason I know about my Aunt is-"

Then she was cut off as she began to clutch her head and her breathing became very shallow. Little screams of pain were beginning to come from her mouth and then...

"Al get my potion please!" Elise told him nearly screaming the last part. She'd fallen on the ground and was clutching her head.

Al was searching for something in her purse. Rose, James and Scorpius were trying to comfort her. The rest of the school stood dumbstruck and a little afraid. Then Al seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled out a small canteen. He went to Elise side and propped her up on him and made her drink. The pain seemed to stop and she was slowly falling asleep but was clutching Al.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Heads whipped around to look at Draco Malfoy who looked half horrified and half afraid.

"That was how she knows about Bellatrix. These books are her memories. It's similar to Legimancy but she can't predict when it'll happen. The Unspeakables said it was a form of the Sight, except she mostly sees the past rarely the future." Scorpius answered

"Oh my god! She is soooooooo lucky!" Said Lavender Brown being her ditzy, girly self.

"No it's not." Al deadpanned.

"Why? I mean really a LOT of people would love to have the SIGHT. How'd she get it anyway? I'd love-"

"SHUT UP! You wouldn't love to have it! Do you know how many times she wakes up screaming at night! She has to watch people die and be tortured! And the way she got it? You wouldn' bloody want the way she got it! She was tortured for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius screamed looking as if he wanted to cry.

"She was eight. She was just trying to protect us. A letter had come to the study at the Manor. Elise being a bookworm was in the study. The letter said that they would kill her family if she didn't sacrifice herself. The people who sent it were angry at dad they thought that this was the best way to punish him. Elise loves her family more than anything in this world so she left. They tortured her for hours. The only reason she didn't go insane was because she had a dormant Seer gene. When she was tortured it triggered it and she could see things. That's when she started seeing things. She saw horrible things. Mostly about the war. She saw people being murdered tortured. Mr. Potter was part of the group of Aurors that found her. When they found her she had to be in St Mungo's for days. I stayed by her side all those days. When she woke up she barely knew us. When we took her home she'd start screaming. I thought we'd lost her. Mom was always crying. We brought her back and when the Unspeakables found out what was wrong... well we thought she was gone. But Harry recommended that she live with Luna for a time because she was getting visions from our house. She needed to be in a house where it was impossible for her to get visions. Mom had become friends with her during Hogwarts so mom was fine with it. So the next thing I knew she left for a year. I saw her occasionally but not very often. When she got back it was like it never happened. She was bright and cheerful, sure she was a little weird but my sister was back. That's was mom and dad thought too. The potion is a version of the Dreamless Sleep potion. She has to take it when she gets a violent vision. Neville and Luna help make it along with Hermione. She has to take a regular Dreamless Sleep potion everyday. But my sister was back and I didn't care about any of that. That's also why our family will be eternally grateful to Harry,Neville,Hermione and Luna." Scorpius said tears streaking down his cheeks.

The hall was deathly silent. Who would torture a eight year old? And what eight year old would be willing to die? Why would someone torture a child who wasn't even born yet for her parent's mistakes? Unknowingly Severus Snape was thinking this not even realizing he was doing that very thing to Harry. The faces of student and staff were all filled with shock,horror and for many a little admiration. The girl had more courage then people twice her age. Daphne Greengrass was frozen in shock as she held her sister who had succumbed to tears something that was hard to do seeing as she was an ice queen. Draco Malfoy... he was in a word... guilt. It coursed through his body. What did he do to make someone go after his daughter? Even Umbridge was affected. The small part of her that was her humanity cried for this girl.


End file.
